Princess Princess
by icEbLuE20
Summary: Sora wasn't expecting much when he got into an elite school. Especially not a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Wait, she's a he! AU.


**I'm back! And in the flesh too (well, maybe NOT.. if you know what I mean...)! I just had to get this out of my system! It's kinda funny because I was watching the anime of _Princess Princess _and this suddenly popped in my head. So this is based on that manga, with a few changes that I made so I can accommodate all of the basic KH yaoi pairs. SoRi as the main, with AkuRoku, Cleon and Zemyx on the side. School is such a drag and I find myself imagining all the possible episodes in this story. It's my senior year so I'm gonna freaking graduate! Well enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Noo! Not the dreaded disclaimer! I don't own anything! I don't even own my own story! (goes emo brooding mode in the corner)**

**Warnings: YAOI people! Don't bitch to me about two boys getting it together gross because I sure as hell am not gonna listen! Some reference to Cleon, and I write relationships slow so bear with me.  
**

* * *

"Um… where should I go…?" A brunet with impossibly gravity-defying spiked hair scratched his head, his bright sapphire eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared at the paper in front of him. He adjusted the messenger bag he brought with him, stopping when he tried his best to decipher the directions on the paper. The bus was nearing on the last stop and he fidgeted in his seat, having absolutely no idea where to go after he left the station.

_I shouldn't even be doing this! What kind of an idiot is transferring to another school at this semester?_

_Uh…you are._ His normally dense mind pointed out. He stifled a groan as he racked his head, trying to get the sniggering voice out of his mind. _This is okay, right? I mean…_

'_I'm sorry for troubling you with this Sora. Take care, okay?'_

'_No, it's okay Uncle. I'm going then.'_

The normally bright eyes turned downcast as his mind replayed the last conversation he had with the only family he knew.

_With this, Uncle wouldn't be so burdened anymore._

**Last stop, Twilight High Academy. I repeat, last stop, Twilight High Academy. **The driver chimed into the speaker, and Sora could feel his legs shaking when he stepped off the bus, the sun momentarily blinding him as he stared out at the place before him, the school where he was going to spend the rest of his school year.

Twilight High Academy. The most prestigious all-boys boarding school in Hollow Bastion, a place where only the elite can stand and study in. It was a king's ransom to study here, and it took all of Sora's convincing power to let his Uncle allow him to go here. It was a long way from Destiny Island High School, the place he used to go to. It was a risk coming here, but for Sora, he would do anything to stay here.

_If it means that my family would be reunited without me. _

He was broken out of his reverie by the long walk he realized he had to make. His jaw dropped, the place was freaking HUGE. A groan making its way to his lips, he trudged on while taking in the scenery around him. There's no doubt about it, it was easy to know why it was called the school for the elite. Everything about the place screamed RICH. Pristine buildings, elegant gardens, even the cobblestone path he was on seemed spotless. Suddenly he felt afraid of making another step. _What the hell?! What if I break a stone in here or something?! _

A rustling from the bushes in front got his attention. He looked up, startled, was a figure quickly came out from behind a tree. _What the…?_

What he noticed first was black, white and yellow.

_A woman?!_

Ankle high boots, with a Gothic-inspired black and white long sleeved dress, with long wavy golden hair that reached to her waist, she was like a painting brought to life. He stared, unable to tear his eyes away from what seemed like a person who was almost close to perfection. Slowly the girl's eyes opened, and twin sets of sapphire blue greeted him. Her eyes widened and a pinkish hue spread to her cheeks.

_She's so beautiful…_ Sora took a step back, bewildered that a person could look so… angelic. They continued to stare at each other, Sora who was completely spell-bound, and the girl who was just plain shocked.

"Princess!" The enchantment was broken.

"Princess! Where are you?!"

A gasp escaped from the blond, as if she saw Sora for the first time. The thing that had Sora slack jawed was this.

"This is… I mean… This is not what it looks like!!!" the angel threw up 'her' hands in exasperation, embarrassment and horror coloring 'her' girlish features.

Silence. And then…

"You're a man?!" Sora spluttered. The voice was high-pitched, but it definitely didn't belong to a damsel.

"Princess!"

"Oh shit!" The words and the voice were completely out of place from the cross-dressing wo/man (what the hell was Sora supposed to say about this?!), and the blond took off quickly, leaving the brunette more confused and jaw dropped than ever.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!_" He finally yelled out loud. A couple of birds squawked and flew off.

-/-

"And Sora, since you transferred here in the middle of the term, the orientation for the first years were already finished, so it will very hard for you to catch up." The Headmaster, Ansem the Wise, explained to him as they walked in the corridors. Sora nodded absentmindedly, taking in all of his new surroundings. There were some students passing by, all of them wearing the light colored school uniform, but some had different colored neckties. Sora looked out of the window and saw a sea of white… and pure testosterone.

_Oh man… so this really is a bloody all boys school. _Sora thought, grimacing.

_But that girl…_ His wayward mind went back to the girl (or is it a boy?) that he saw earlier. _Is she a student of this school? That's impossible; all of the people here are guys! Or maybe that wasn't a girl?! But who in the right mind would wear something like that?! Even if it looked cute…_ He immediately shook his head at the thought. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

"So then Sora…" The older man turned to look at him and paused. Sora stopped too and looked at the man. The Headmaster is looking at him intently, and it made Sora a little self-conscious… and caused his thoughts to run wild.

_OMFG, why is he staring at me?! Do I have something on my face?! Is he a pedophile that wants to molest little boys?! Oh no, I'm a virgin and I don't want my first to be with an old man! Wait, I'm not even gay in the first place! _

These thoughts swirled around his head. "Is…Is there something wrong sir?" He managed to splutter out. Ansem was still staring at him intensely. "I never realized that you were good-looking, Sora. You must be popular with the girls in your old school."

"Th…Thank you, s…sir." Sora nodded nervously, his thoughts now on a rampage.

_OMG OMG OMG This is it! He's gonna drag me to a closet and take my virginity! In the Name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit Amen! God, I may not be the most faithful of your people but please send some deity to save me and my untouched ass! If you do, I promise that I would worship you and your angels for the rest of my celibate life!_

"Don't worry, Sora. Since you have THAT, you will be welcomed here… _very warmly_."There was a smile in the man's face and it seemed like a lecherous smirk for a certain brunette.

_Oh my god please save me! What is the THAT this old pervert is talking about?! Virginity maybe?! Nooooo! I want my first time to be with a sexy young man, preferably with long hair, bright eyes and a somewhat sadistic personality because I'm a masochist! I don't want this! Nooooo! _

"Well then, let's meet your homeroom class for this year." Ansem clapped Sora on the shoulder and walked on, stopping the boy's train of thought.

_Wait… that's it?! No dragging me to a secluded place? No gagging me, molesting me and taking my virginity? _

_Dude… you have one sick mind. _His mind commented.

Both of them arrived at a door. Ansem knocked, and soon enough, the door was opened. In front was a very drool-worthy boy who was also guilty of spikes, only that they were bright yellow. He had a strange eye color, like a deep blue mixed with electric green. The man was wearing the white school uniform, only that he had a gold-colored necktie.

_Holy shit, this guy's a second year! _Sora realized.

"Hello, Cloud." Ansem greeted the blond. Cloud (Sora knew this as the name of the student) gave a brilliant smile, and Sora thought he was going to be blinded.

_Man… this guy could slaughter dragons with his smile. _

"Headmaster, good morning." The blond looked beside Ansem and saw Sora. "Oh, is that the new transferee?"

"Oh, yes. Sora, I want you to meet Cloud Strife, the class representative, and a Second Year. He'll be one to take care of you while you're adjusting."

_He's certainly a pretty boy… _Sora thought. "Uh… nice to meet you! I'm Sora Hikari! Please take care of me, Cloud-sempai!" He bowed low.

"I'm Cloud Strife. Welcome to Twilight High." The blond extended a hand to him and he took it, marveling how soft and almost feminine like Cloud's hand was. "Well then Cloud, I leave Sora into your hands. And talk to Sephiroth because Sora has THAT." Both blonds shared a smile, and it made Sora's nerves quake again. "It's true sir, Sora certainly has THAT. Seph will be pleased. He's been going through hell and back because he still can't find someone like THAT." Cloud agreed.

_What the hell is the THAT they're talking about?! Oh no… they must butcher young boys for munny! And I'm gonna be next!_

"I'll be taking my leave then. Sora, enjoy your year here in Twilight High." The Headmaster waved at them before walking away. "Well, since that's over with, let's– Sora, are you okay?" Cloud asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I'm okay…"

_You're gonna give yourself brain hemorrhage._ The sensible part of Sora's brain snorted.

-/-

"Sensei?" Cloud asked softly. The bespectacled teacher looked up and saw the blonde. The blond had a smile of his face, leaving the teacher quite flustered. "Ye..Yes, Cloud? Has the new student arrived?" He spluttered, his cheeks reddening.

"Yes. His name is Sora Hikari. Sora, come in!"

And in comes a brunet with identical spikes like Cloud's, but with bluer, more crystalline eyes, and with a face mixed with curiosity and embarrassment that charmed every male student to the soles of their feet.

"He…hello. My name is Sora Hikari. Pleased to meet you."

Blood was spewing from their noses.

-/-

"And there's the cafeteria, the Electives building, and the Home Economics room. Got everything?" Cloud asked the brunet, whose jaw was hitting the floor. "And we'll see the tennis court, swimming pool, the gym and the track and field later."

"Cloud, how can you find your way in this place?! It's HUGE!"

"I got lost on my first day too." Cloud replied with a rueful smile. He really didn't seem to notice the haggle of students gawking at him. Or _them_ for that matter. "Uh… hey Cloud?" Sora asked the blond, sotto voce. "Is it me, or are the people here are mentally retarded?" The blond threw back his head and laughed. He had a clear, bell-sounding laugh, chime-like when he continued. Sora noticed that everyone within hearing distance froze when the blond laughed… and some of them looked up the ceiling in worship… as if their long-time prayers were answered so quickly.

"No…no. Our school is a little… strange." Cloud shook his head, trying to stifle his laughter. "Look at it this way: Our school is in another dimension."

"Different dimension!?" Sora's eyes were larger than golf balls. "We're in the Twilight Zone aren't we?!"

"Kinda. You'll see later on. I'm gonna introduce you to someone. Come on." Cloud tugged Sora in the direction of the electives building.

_Nice way to change the subject, Cloud. _Sora grumbled, but followed nevertheless.

The classes have just finished, and the students came filing out, chattering among themselves, but most of them stared at the spiked duo, flushed and stealing peeks, especially at Cloud. Cloud approached a door and slid it open.

"Riku? You here?"

"Cloud?"

The boy (girl?!) sitting on a desk was looking at the senior, looking confused. Sora gawked.

_Holy mother of fucking shit… the guy's a freaking pretty boy!_

Long flowing silver hair framed the boy's sharper, but still effeminate face. Deep, crystalline, aquamarine eyes hid beneath long, curled lashes. He was leaning back on the desk, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Riku, this is Sora Hikari, the transfer student. Sora, this is Riku Yoruzuki, one of your classmates for this year."

The smirk the male silveret made was enough to make angels go down from the heavens and sing hymns of praise. Or the dead be brought back to life. Or… what the hell. You already got the picture.

"Hey there. Kinda late in transferring, but anything goes in this place, I guess." He shrugged. Sora felt the boy's gaze on him and he can _feel_ the intensity of those eyes burning a hole in his body. The silveret teen hopped off his desk and strode toward him, capturing Sora's face with those thin, pale, feminine-like hands. He tilted the smaller boy's face up, where their eyes met.

"So… you're also _that._"

"What is… _that_?" Sora was dazed, every sensible thought fleeing from his system the moment he saw those deep pools of aquamarine. He can't breathe… his stomach decided to do every kind of flip the world discovered… his heart was beating so fast it hurt. It was like he was in a presence of a god.

A sex god, to be more precise.

"Riku, let go. He's hyperventilating." Cloud's voice shook him out of his stupor. Only slightly, that is.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Riku seemed to come out of his own trance as well and released Sora's face.

"You didn't have to go that far, Riku. Look at him. If you didn't let him go, he might have fainted!" Sora could distinctly hear Cloud telling Riku off, although they sounded so far away, albeit they're all in the same room.

"I didn't even know I was doing it! And he was an outsider so I thought it wouldn't be THAT potent!" Riku said defensively.

"So you DID admit to doing it, jackass!"

It was like exiting a tunnel. At once, the sound returned to normal volume, the surroundings around them regaining color and shape. Sora realized that they were in the classroom, with Cloud rolling his eyes at the sheepish silveret.

"Uh… what… happened?"

"Sora! Are you okay?" At once, Cloud's face was in front of him, looking worried. The deep blue eyes shone faintly and it reminded Sora of someone.

…_Mom?_

"Err… I'm okay. Sorry I made you worry." Sora scratched his head in embarrassment, trying his best not to imagine Cloud as a woman. A very pretty woman with light blonde hair and warm sapphire eyes that sparkled with emotion…

Sora considered banging his head on the table.

-/-

"Oh! It's 5:30! You guys need to get to the dorms." Cloud said after awhile. "Riku, would you mind escorting Sora to the dorm rooms?"

"No, it's fine. Hikari's things should've been delivered yesterday. I'll just take him to his room."

"Thanks a lot. Sora, sorry but something urgent came up. Riku'll tale you to your room okay?"

"Yeah. Take care, Cloud."

The blonde offered a smile and walked away.

"Now then," Riku started. "Let's go, pipsqueak."

"Pi…pipsqueak!?" Sora stuttered, pouting. Sure, he knew he wasn't tall for a guy, and he didn't have the genetics for it but… pipsqueak?!

Riku roared with laughter at Sora's expression. "I'm joking! Come on, Cloud's gonna have my hair if I don't get you there in time."

They walked in complete silence. Something's telling Sora that Riku isn't that sociable, but he wasn't about to push it, since he was still treading on foreign territory.

"So… why transfer at this time of year?"

Sora expected the question to pop out, but not this _soon_.

"Eh… some family things."

"Ah… I see."

The silence was awkward, and Sora didn't know how to break this kind of silences. It seemed Riku was doing some thinking of his own, and it made him prettier… somewhat.

…What? Sora wasn't going to deny that Riku Yoruzuki was one hot piece of stud ass. Although he himself wasn't gay (_oh for fuck's sake stop kidding yourself, Sora!_ His mental mind screamed), he knew what's desirable and what's not. Riku might not be gay but he was slowly making his way on top of Sora's list.

"Well, thanks for calling me a 'one hot piece of stud ass', Sora." The sexy voice said in front of him. Sora squeaked in surprise as blood rushed to his cheeks. Damn it, how much did he hear? Wait, why did he say that aloud in the first place?!

"And just so you know…" Riku tilted his head back and observed the flushed brunet a few steps behind him. He smirked.

"I do swing both sides of the fence."

-/-

Riku put on his slippers, gesturing for Sora to do the same. Sora did, his face so red you could almost see tiny puffs of steam going out from his ears. Eyes twinkling with amusement, Riku looked at the dorm board, looking for Sora's name and room number. He frowned.

"Riku? Riku, is that you?" a voice called out from his right. Riku turned his head and saw another teen walking towards them, wearing nothing except for loose tan jumpers that was in danger of falling off the teen's well defined hips. Drips of sweat fell from the older brunet's longish hair, a towel slung over his bare shoulders, showing off a quite muscular, but still lean, physique.

"Good evening, Leon-sempai."

"Hey Riku. You're late today."

"I was escorting the new student. Well, Cloud-sempai was, but he has to do something urgent."

"I see. And? Where's the student?"

Riku turned around to see Sora still out of it. Grasping the brunet's wrist tightly, he jerked the smaller boy into the older brunet's line of sight. Sora yelped, and, with a shit-eating grin, Riku introduced him to the bewildered senior student.

"Sora, this is Squall Leonhart, a second year who's in charge of the dorms. He'll take care of you while you're here."

"Call me Leon, Sora. Nice to meet you." The older senior smiled at the smaller boy, who squeaked and blushed more at the sight of a shirtless and almost naked brunet.

"Oh this?" Leon asked his state of almost nakedness, amused. "I was working out in the mini gym and I heard people coming in. And the only person I know who comes in as quiet as a mouse is this guy here," he pointed at the effeminate silveret, who, strangely, stuck his tongue at him. "And since this is an all boys' school, I never really had something to be ashamed of. Like what you see?" He gave a tiny smirk.

Sora's face couldn't possibly get any more blood flow.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Don't let Cloud know what you're saying Leon, unless your preferences have changed."

_Preferences? Wait, is Leon-sempai gay?! This totally sexy guy bats for the same team?! Yey! ...Wait! No! Ew! Bad thoughts! Bad Sora! Bad! _Sora's head was reeling at the thoughts.

Leon stared at Sora contemplatively. He lifted his hand and touched the younger brunet's chin, turning Sora's face towards him. Sora found himself swimming in deep pools of blue-grey. Leon's features bordered on the masculine side, with a scar that spoiled what would have been a too handsome face. But on the contrary, the scar made him look more mysterious and appealing.

"He _is_ cute. Maybe I'll make an exception for this one. " Leon smirked a little.

"Let go of him, sempai." Riku said irritably, eyes dangerously narrowing.

Leon's smirk became a full out grin. "Nah, I still prefer blonds." He released Sora, who was still dazed and confused. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Riku, Sora's in the _P-ROOM_."

"Don't tell me…" Riku groaned, causing Sora's curiosity to perk up.

"_He_ knows. Sora might be sharing with you. Does Sora know about _that_?"

"Probably not. He's transferred at this time of the year. He didn't make it to the orientation."

"Um… what are you two talking about?" Sora asked timidly, not wanting to break up the conversation. Two sets of eyes looked at him. Riku sighed.

"I think it's better if we show it to you."

-/-

The three of them were standing in front of a door.

"P-ROOM?" Sora asked Riku curiously.

"I have to warn you Sora. Go in there and you can never turn back." Riku said seriously. "You make it sound like a life and death situation…" the younger brunet laughed nervously. "In a way it is, Sora." Leon was fighting to keep his amusement at bay.

"So… are you ready?"

Sora bit his lip and steeled himself. _OMG OMG OMG please don't let a monster eat me!_

He reached for the handle…

Only to turn even before he touched it.

Sora was bewildered. The door was opening from the inside!

The door swung open, and a boy just about his size walked out… with flaming blond hair that was on the spiked side but looked windswept.

The boy turned to face them, showing Sora deep blue eyes that reminded him of…

The pretty girl in a dress that didn't sound like a girl at all…

It all clicked in his head and he was stupefied.

It seemed that the blond remembered him too, with a jaw-slacked face and he spluttered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

They remembered each other all right.

"You!" Sora pointed an accusing finger at the blond. "You're the girl I saw earlier!"

"You're a student here?!" The blond wailed.

"Wait, you two know each other?!" Riku interrupted them both.

Leon coughed. "I think an explanation is in order."

-/-

"Sora, when you saw Roxas earlier, it wasn't one of his… _special interests._" Leon told the shocked brunet patiently. "Roxas was just doing his job. And it seems he was running away from it again." He added with a glance at the said blond.

"Job?" Sora asked curiously. Roxas scowled at the senior.

"Tell me Sora. What do you see in this school?"

"Males. Lots and lots of males." Sora answered quickly with a grimace.

"And with this many boys in a boarding school, their school life is bound to be monotonous. To alleviate this problem, the school decided to device a system that would make the students' stay more enjoyable. That system is called the Princess System."

"Princess System?"

"A certain student would be picked out to be a 'princess' and are made to dress as girls and attend school functions. There are qualifications to be followed of course."

"I can understand all of this… but what's that got to do with _me_?"

A smirk appeared on the senior's face.

"Riku warned you about the P-ROOM. P-ROOM. _Princess Room._"

Sora thought about it for a while. Then all blood drained from his face.

"I'm gonna be a _princess_?!" Sora squeaked.

"It's not so bad. Riku is a princess and he doesn't complain."

"Riku's a PRINCESS?!" Sora all but shrieked.

"I don't generally tell people I've met that I'm a princess." Riku smiled ruefully. "But now you're just a candidate. You can refuse, if you want to."

Sora was close to passing out.

_Just what kind of thing have I gotten myself into…?!_

_

* * *

_

**So? So so so so soooooo?! (is bitch smacked on the head) Ow! What was that for?! Oh. I'm bothering them is that it?! Why don't you go and make yourself useful somewhere since you're done with the chapter?! Oh so I'm the useless one now! Stop bitching at me, woman!**

**Oh. Finished? Sorry about that. The authoress in me is bitch smacking my head because she thought I was bothering you. You think it was good? Please review. Ow! Woman, stop hitting me! You want me to beg for their reviews?! You beg on your own! Argh fine!**

**(goes on bended knees) Please Please please review! **

**There! Satisifed?! Good. **

**Sorry about telling you my inner battle with my author side but she wouldn't keep still! Ciao guys! I have to lecture myself... (That sounded weird.) Review!  
**


End file.
